


Pregnancy Reactions

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Family Feels, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami and Joe tell everyone that Rami is pregnant.





	Pregnancy Reactions

1.

Rami’s mom is overjoyed when they tell her Rami’s pregnant. They call her up at the same time they tell Sami and Jasmine the news. She can’t stop telling them how happy she is about the pregnancy. 

She flies out to visit them a few weeks later. Rami’s showing by then and she can’t stop beaming when she sees his little baby bump.

“You’re giving me grandbabies,” she keeps saying. “What a good son.”

Rami is adorably bashful when he hears her comments. He keeps blushing and ducking his head when his mom coos over his pregnancy. He’s had a healthy glow about him ever since they found out they were having twins. He looks more beautiful than normal, Joe thinks.

“You’re going to have your handful with twins,” she says. “You and Sami never gave us a moment’s rest.”

Joe has to laugh when she gets into all the stories about Rami and Sami as babies and toddlers. They’re definitely going to have their hands full. 

But Joe thinks it will be worth it. Especially if their babies end up being as cute as Rami was as a kid.

~~~~~

2.

They tell Joe’s mom over dinner. He decides to tell his brother and sister later. He just wants his mom to know right now.

Joe wants to wait for the right moment to tell her. But then she brings out the wine to go with dinner.

“Rami’s pregnant,” Joe blurts out.

His mom stops pouring the wine and looks at them in shock. “Really?” she asks.

Rami nods. “Twins.”

“Oh my god. Twins,” she says. She starts laughing as she goes over to pull Joe, then Rami, into a hug.

“This is great news.”

Joe can’t stop smiling throughout the rest of dinner. He doesn’t even mind when his mother tells some of his more embarrassing childhood stories.

“I’m so glad our family is growing larger,” she says.

Joe only wishes that his dad was there. He would have loved having more grandkids. 

~~~~~

3.

Jasmine ends up being a great resource for them. She’s had her own child recently and she has tons of good advice. She sends Rami a list of books and websites. And she helps him figure out his diet for the next stages of his pregnancy.

“It’s hard but it’s totally worth it in the end,” she says. “I’m really happy for you. Though not envious because I hear twins are a lot to deal with for a first pregnancy.”

“At least I have Joe here to help me out,” Rami says.

Jasmine smiles. “Yes. He’ll be a good dad. You both will be.”

Sami, on the other hand, is mostly amused by the entire ordeal. He think it’s hilarious that Rami’s having twins.

“Took you longer than I thought it would to get pregnant,” he says.

“What does that mean?” Rami asks.

Sami rolls his eyes. “You two go at it like rabbits. Thought you would’ve gotten pregnant on the honeymoon at least.”

“It wasn’t for lack of trying,” Joe teases.

Despite his sarcasm, he is happy for them. He promises to be there for Rami if he ever needs anything and that he’ll be the best uncle to their kids.

“You are in for trouble,” Sami mentions. “Don’t forget what we got up to when we were kids.”

“Don’t remind me,” Rami sighs. He doesn’t want to think of his babies as karma for all the mischief he and Sami got up to years ago.

~~~~~

4.

Both of Joe’s siblings have their own kids. John and Mary are thrilled that Joe is finally having kids of his own.

“About time,” John jokes. “Thought your busy lives wouldn’t allow you to have kids.”

“We discussed it after the Oscars,” Joe says. 

“We’re both taking a short break,” Rami explains. “I’ll go back to work, but Joe wants to stay home with the babies.”

“So you’re not living the Hollywood lifestyle and hiring a nanny?” Mary asks. She means it as a joke, but Joe takes it seriously.

“No. I don’t want my babies raised by a stranger.”

Rami smiles at him and reaches out for his hand. “We’ll raise them ourselves.”

Mary smiles at them. “Good. I’m glad. I’m happy for you.”

“Same,” Joe acknowledges. He looks at his own kids. “And all your nephews will have some new friends to play with soon.”

The Mazzello clan is grower larger each year and Joe honestly can’t wait to introduce his and Rami’s kids into that chaos.

~~~~~

5.

Gwil almost doesn’t believe them. Ben keeps asking if they’re joking.

“Why won’t you believe us?” Joe asks, pouting.

“I don’t know, I just can’t believe you’re going to be a father,” Gwil says.

“Joe will be a great father,” Rami says, coming to his defense.

“Yeah because he has the maturity of a kid,” Ben teases.

“I’m feeling very attacked right now,” Joe says. 

“Aww, Joe, you know we’re happy for you,” Gwil says. “You both deserve this.”

“You’ll really be great parents. Those babies couldn’t have better people looking out for them,” Ben says.

Joe makes Ben and Gwil promise that they’ll come out to New York before Rami gives birth. Also that they’ll visit once the babies are born. He wants his closest friends to meet his kids. He’s glad he has their support, because he thinks he’ll need it once the news goes public.

It’s nice to know they also have the support of Rami’s costars from Mr. Robot. When Rami tells them all, Christian sends over a gigantic teddy bear for the nursery that takes up an entire corner. Portia and Carly both visit so they can gush over Rami. Sam is thrilled for them and takes them out for a celebratory dinner.

Joe thinks they’re blessed to have so many supportive friends in their life.

~~~~~

+1

They both decide not to let anyone else beyond their family and closest friends know.

“I want to keep it between us for a little longer,” Rami says.

Joe agrees. “It’ll be our secret. Two little secrets.”

Rami covers his bump with his hands. “I can’t believe we’re finally starting our family.”

“I couldn’t be happier,” Joe says.

He really couldn’t be. Their families are happy for them, their friends are thrilled, and he and Rami are better than ever. His life is absolutely perfect. And it’ll only get better once he and Rami get to meet their children.


End file.
